Extinction
|songlink = Something in the Way}} Extinction is a story by the Danny and is part three of The Phoenix Series. A reboot of the original 2013 story, Extinction takes place 20 years into the outbreak and follows the journey across the deserted wasteland of America in hopes of far-fetched safety. The story is planned to last 60 issues, with 5 volumes and 12 issues in each one. Author Note: This story, particularly the later half of volume one, goes to dark places. Places that I as an author am even creeped out to do, and that might be very uncomfortable for readers. Like, really, really, really fucked up places. This story is going to be the most depressing and dark shit I have ever wrote, so yeah, this story is going to be very mature, violent and dark, so uncomfortable situations are going to come up. Not recomended for pussies. I am sorry that I am fgt. Premise Plot Why live in a world where the world doesn't want you? In the span of twenty long years civilization has crumbled underneath their feet, leaving only crumbs of once was. The world is not the world that once was but that of one abandoned. The human population has reached an all time low as almost all safe-zones have fallen, forcing people to live in a ruined world. These people are the ones left behind from those taken by the git of death. Conner Kilderry is one of the people left behind. His previous life having been sunk, he now lives in isolation from the world, awaiting for the end of his days in the old city of Boston. He has no intention of leaving his ruined home city, but after a turn of events, he finds himself heading towards a proposed paradise in the state of Florida. With a young boy by his side, and others soon to join, Conner must answer one question. What the hell is the point of going on? Can civilization be saved? Or are they already extinct? Setting The story takes place all across the East Coast as people travel to the state of Florida. Primary locations will include Boston, New York and Virginia Beach, and more. Themes Due to the dark nature of Extinction, many uncomfortable topics that thrive are often bought into fold such as rape (mentally and physically), slavery and insanity. The main, over-lining theme is that we all have a darkness and we create our own demons. Characters in the story each have their fatal flaw inside them, and with it, their darkness. However, while some may not admit it, everyone creates the demons in their lives, and ultimately they choose what to do with it. They can run from their demons, they can let them win the battle, or they can overcome them. Timeline The story takes place in 2033, 20 years after the outbreak that started in 2013 Issues Specials Extinction would have had a few special issues that focus on certain characters prior to the story, usually detailing a key event to that character's lives. The ones planned to have happened were: *'Elegy': A story focused on Josh following the birth of Ash and his growth from reluctant caregiver to loving father. *A Joel Grayson special detailing his time in the cabal and failed plan to get control over leader, Abd Al-Qadir, which leads to the destruction of his zone. *A Nina special about her time in the Blackheart cult with Vincent and the reasons behind her initial escape. Characters For a full list of characters see the characters page. A no-spoiler one will arrive soon. Volume 1= Main *Viggo Mortensen as Conner Kilderry *Asa Butterfield as Ash *Emma Watson as Nadine Grayson *Rami Malek as Micah Vega *John Barrowman as Joel Grayson *Willem Dafoe as Shane Kilderry *Grant Gustin as Matthew Grayson *Danielle Panabaker as Meredith Graves *Penelope Cruz as Lindsay Grayson Major *David Tennant as Abraham *Kaya Scodelario as Kristie *Erika Toda as Touka *Sam Claflin as Deacon *Hayden Christensen as Cole *Ben Whishaw as Josh |-|Volume 2= Main *Viggo Mortensen as Conner Kilderry *Asa Butterfield as Ash *Emma Watson as Nadine Grayson *Rami Malek as Micah Vega *John Barrowman as Joel Grayson *Katrina Law as Nina *Willem Dafoe as Shane Kilderry *Grant Gustin as Matthew Grayson *Danielle Panabaker as Meredith Graves *Penelope Cruz as Lindsay Grayson Major *Eiza González as Felicia Laredo *Kaya Scodelario as Kristie *Erika Toda as Touka *Kerry Washington as Kim Coleman Guest *Shia LaBeouf as Joe Scott *Michael Ealy as Nerlen Fader *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jeremy Scott *Quinn Shephard as Colette *Danny Rahim as Jared *Luke Mitchell as Robin Calum *William. H. Macy as Oliver Warner |-|Volume 3= Main *Viggo Mortensen as Conner Kilderry *Asa Butterfield as Ash *Emma Watson as Nadine Grayson *Rami Malek as Micah Vega *John Barrowman as Joel Grayson *Katrina Law as Nina *Grant Gustin as Matthew Grayson *Danielle Panabaker as Meredith Graves *Penelope Cruz as Lindsay Grayson Major *Eiza González as Felicia Laredo *Kaya Scodelario as Kristie *Erika Toda as Touka *Kerry Washington as Kim Coleman *Shia LaBeouf as Joe Scott *Michael Ealy as Nerlen Fader *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jeremy Scott *Quinn Shephard as Colette *Danny Rahim as Jared *Luke Mitchell as Robin Calum *Jena Malone as Amanda *William. H. Macy as Oliver Warner *Sam Claflin as Deacon Guest *Richard Madden as Vincent Kilderry |-|Volume 4= Main *Viggo Mortensen as Conner Kilderry *Asa Butterfield as Ash *Emma Watson as Nadine Grayson *Rami Malek as Micah Vega *John Barrowman as Joel Grayson *Katrina Law as Nina *Danielle Panabaker as Meredith Graves *Penelope Cruz as Lindsay Grayson Major *Eiza González as Felicia Laredo *Kaya Scodelario as Kristie *Kerry Washington as Kim Coleman *Shia LaBeouf as Joe Scott *Michael Ealy as Nerlen Fader *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jeremy Scott *Quinn Shephard as Colette *Danny Rahim as Jared *Luke Mitchell as Robin Calum *Jena Malone as Amanda *William. H. Macy as Oliver Warner *Richard Madden as Vincent Kilderry |-|Volume 5= Main *Viggo Mortensen as Conner Kilderry *Asa Butterfield as Ash *Emma Watson as Nadine Grayson *Rami Malek as Micah Vega *John Barrowman as Joel Grayson *Katrina Law as Nina Major *Eiza González as Felicia Laredo *Kerry Washington as Kim Coleman *Michael Ealy as Nerlen Fader *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jeremy Scott *Quinn Shephard as Colette *Jena Malone as Amanda Media Below is a fanmade trailer by THE BIGGEST BAE EVER NAMED ADRIEN. It's seriously amazing and I owe Adrien my life for this <3 Trivia *The original version of Extinction, which lasted from early 2013 to mid 2014, was planned to be around 174 issues, and despite similar plots between them, the original story was planned to be much different than the current one. **Plz forget about the old Extinction tbh. It will make me happy and I'm sure it will make you happy too. Category:Extinction Category:Stories Category:TheInfected's stories Category:The Phoenix Series Category:Retro Song Club Category:Pops has first comment